Diesellia Hyron
Diesellia Hyron is a resident of the planet of Hisplit that resided in the Zaxinian Lifts, known for it's harsh living conditions that created several mutants and horrifying creatures. She would eventually grow close to Sakeena Kamel when she visited Hisplit prior to the events of Just Like Old Friends and start dating her. The character was created by as one of Sakeena's girlfriends to show her growing and experimenting as a character. Due to the nature of her creation as a character, Diesellia is one of the last characters to be created for the original Zaxinian Lifts continuity by before it was rebooted entirely as COLD❄BLOOD, although Mania Metallurgy actually holds this unique distinction completely. Diesellia Hyron is a human woman from Hisplit, a terrifying planet located in the Zaxinian Lifts when they were still active and not sinking into the Deep Wasteland. Born in a pool of gasoline and living in a car with her parents that are forever cursed as animals, Diesilla's spirit is surprisingly strong in the wasteland that is Hisplit. She met and began dating Sakeena Kamel during her out of town visit that began just before the events of Just Like Old Friends She would eventually move out of Hisplit with help from Sakeena Kamel prior to Horizonz. Description Diesellia Hyron is a woman of darker complexion with bright, almost "flame-bright" yellow hair. She has red eyes and one of her eyes is covered by her hair and an medical, crude eyepatch. This is where she channels out her power, and thus keeps it very covered due to it's great power. She wears a school uniform with a black sports jacket over it, sporting a red skirt and black thigh high socks. She wears tall, red boots. Background Diesellia Hyron was born in a pool of gasoline from her mother, who was under a lot of emotional distress at the time. Afterwards, her mother would later be turned into raven. Her father, who not long before her birth was turned into a pitbull, attempted to try and take care of her but his mind slowly degenerated alongside her mothers as they became the animals they were transformed into. As such, Diesillia had to rely on the cruel world of Hisplit for help. She managed to last for a long time, living in a car with her two animal parents. She would later learn how to use some magic and would activate her latent powers. Sometime before Just Like Old Friends, Sakeena Kamel was sent out to Hisplit, causing her to be out of town. During this time, she met Diesellia and began dating her. In Rendered NULL, this relationship would be referred to again. Personality Diesellia Hyron is a uniquely spirited person who has lived through a lot of traumatic moments but has kept a positive outlook regardless. Her lack of real parenting in her life has led to her not knowing many things, such as how to read or live like an adult. However she just doesn't know basic things- her hardened life does not mean she acts like a child, just mostly clueless as to normal social cues or basic living. As such, Sakeena has been attempting to teach her various things- which Diesellia has taken well to and considers herself a "student" of Sakeena. Diesellia appears to be invincible at certain points. When caught in an explosion, she has always been able to escape relatively unscathed. She appears with shrapnel in her back or bugs crawling out of her mouth and seems completely unaware of her situation at all times. There is some evidence to suggest that Diesellia has some kind of healing factor as well as the inability to feel pain. Diesellia has some training with using a bat as a weapon in addition to letters full of anthrax, although she hates the use of rusty nails (if you're gonna use nails, use the good ones!) and barbed wire (too tacky!). She decorates her bat with a variety of stickers, usually from a Sesame Street sticker book she found or using natural materials like Hisplit vines, which prod out with spikes upon contact with heat. She has weird tastes due to living in Hisplit. She loves eating bugs, especially millipedes (they taste so good, especially with those legs!) in soups. She absolutely abhors the taste of tomatoes, although she isn't allergic to it. Appearances References prior to introduction *''Just Like Old Friends'' - Sakeena Kamel is mentioned being out of town, visiting Hisplit. While Sakeena did not enjoy her stay, she did think "the girl was cute". *''Rendered NULL'' - Strafe and Rachel ask Sakeena where the Lifts are, remembering her visit to Hisplit. Sakeena tells them, but refuses to hang up until they can tell her what her name is, testing their memory. Strafe and and Rachel evidently do not think much of her as they are unable to tell Sakeena the correct name. Powers and Abilities Diesellia Hyron has some training with magic which she uses to summon her parents and enhance their abilities with runes. Her mother, a raven, is able to cast water magic that sends foes towards or away with tides and can fire icicle shards from her wings and beak. Her father, a bull dog, is able to grow massively and use fire magic as well as hold enemies in place with his massive jaw. Diesellia Hyron herself has a power locked through her eye. When she holds up her bangs and eye patch, she is able to send out a energy that can split beings apart or combine them back together. This power can split merged beings as well as heavily conflicted people in two separate beings, or straight up split them through the middle, killing them. This power is rarely used due to it's massive strength and doing so will give Dieseillia massive, splitting headaches. Diesellia also can fight with two primary weapons. Her favorite of the two is letters filled with anthrax, which release spores from the golden seals that unlock after being flung with enough force. This releases the anthrax spores and infects the opponent with anthrax, which is a nasty disease. Her second favorite is a series of bats that have various different purposes and different materials tacked onto them, such as Hisplit vines that prod out spikes when met with heat. Specific Abilities Relationships Sakeena Kamel Diesellia and Sakeena like each other to continue dating past their original meeting. Diesellia is often taught by Sakeena to read or things of that nature and considers herself Sakeena's "student"- something that Sakeena likes but also finds really blush-worthy when in public. Wendy Aerodyne Despite them both dating Sakeena, both are cool with each other. They haven't actually met yet but Diesellia thinks Wendy sounds pretty cool and can understand that Sakeena likes them for different reasons and that they aren't competing for her love- as Wendy is more on Sakeena's level of intellect. Trivia *Diesellia is named after Diesel, a type of fuel. Her parents, Senna and Martin, are named after cars. Hyron isn't really named after anything- her original last name was Huron after Lord Huron but this was altered due to possible confusion resulting if a Standing Ripple named Lord Huron was ever introduced. Gallery DieselliaPainted.png|Diesellia's artwork Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Dissecting Sarah